


О где же ты, альфа?

by LS777



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Glory Hole, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LS777/pseuds/LS777
Summary: Стайлз решил, что с него хватит. Он больше не может так жить. Ему срочно нужно... лишиться девственности.





	О где же ты, альфа?

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: НЕ канон (а потому - Лора(омега) у меня блондинка), оборотней нет. Стайлзу - 17, Дереку - 22. ПОПЫТКА подражания американскому стилю написания фиков по Стереку) ДА, обоснуй хромает!писалось для своего удовольствия и кинка Глори Хол. И да, секс-кинотеатры существуют, только как там все происходит, не знаю, это лишь моя фантазия!)

Стайлз решил, что с него хватит. Он больше не может так жить. Ему срочно нужно лишиться девственности. Заняться сексом с шикарным альфой. Ну хорошо, сначала  ему необходимо хоть с кем-то поцеловаться.

Стайлз Стилински был симпатичным омегой, живущем в Бикон-Хиллс вместе с отцом-альфой шерифом их небольшого города. У него были короткие каштановые волосы, чуть вздернутый нос, большие пухлые губы, стройное тело, куча родинок и терпко-сладкий запах хурмы. Казалось бы, у него должна была быть куча поклонников, но…

Ладно, еще Стайлз мог выдать 500 слов в минуту, делать пять дел одновременно, при этом широко улыбаясь  и нервно хихикая. Синдром гиперактивности и недостатка внимания говорил сам за себя, что не раз отпугивало потенциальную жертву влюбленности подростка.  За свою семнадцатилетнюю жизнь Стайлз влюблялся дважды. В седьмом классе он запал на капитана команды по лакроссу Айзека Лейхи, и бегал на каждую игру, чтобы поглазеть на высокого кудрявого альфу.  Конечно, шансов заполучить его не было, но Стайлз все равно подарил Айзеку конфеты на день Св.Валентина, жутко краснея и бормоча что-то про великолепную игру альфы. Омега был удостоен снисходительного взгляда, взъерошивания волос и слов: «Какой милый омежка!»

На следующий день Стайлз увидел Айзека целующимся с  омегой Эрикой Рейес, которая была одноклассницей альфы. Его влюбленность тут же улетучилась.

В девятом классе к ним перевелась обалденная блондинка-альфа Лидия Мартин и Стайлз залипал на нее все уроки, выпадая из реальности. Его лучший друг-альфа Скотт Маккол, с которым он сидел за одной партой, наступал ему на ногу каждый раз, когда Стайлз вытягивал шею, чтобы получше разнюхать густой запах апельсинов, исходящий от девушки.

Все попытки подката, ухаживаний и признаний Лидией игнорировались, а через некоторое время она стала встречаться с надменным (крутым) омегой Джексоном Уиттмором, который вечно грубил и измывался над Стайлзом, ставил подножки, когда тот проходил рядом с его партой, цеплял на толстовки бумажки со словами «придурочный омега-лягушка» или «пни меня и я хихикну».

Подначки Уиттмора бесили Стайлза неимоверно, но что мог сделать омега против богатого самовлюбленного придурка? Только игнорировать. С приходом же Лидии все его внимание переключилось на нее и Стайлза оставили в покое.

Больше омега не влюблялся, а остальные альфы в школе его не замечали или просто боялись его отца? Так или иначе, в выпускном классе Стайлз все еще был девственником.

Первая течка случилась месяц назад и была настолько выматывающей, что он понял,  если в следующую течку не найдет альфу, то точно умрет, не дожив до совершеннолетия.

Однажды, когда они со Скоттом в очередной раз рубились в видео-игры, тот похвастался, что его девушка-омега Эллисон, с которой он встречался пару лет, впервые сделала ему минет.

− Это было круто. Просто невероятно, когда ее губы сомкнулись на..

− Стой, Скотт. Если ты скажешь еще хоть слово, меня стошнит, – скривился Стайлз.

− Когда ты найдешь своего альфу, то тебе тоже придется ему отсасывать. Это реально офигенно, Стайлз.

− С чего ты взял, что альфа у меня будет парень?  А может, девушка?

− Тогда почему ты постоянно смотришь порно с альфа и омега парнями? – прищурился Скотт.

Стайлз от возмущения открыл было рот и тут же его закрыл. Да, с тех пор как у него начался подростковый период буйства гормонов, когда член вставал каждое утро, а иногда и вечером(?), регулярный просмотр порно фильмов, где мускулистый альфа-самец активно трахал парня омегу, помогал выпускать пар, но признаться, что ему больше по душе парни, он не мог и под страхом смерти.

− Если ты один раз увидел у меня на компе тот ролик, где альфа в костюме бэтмена трахает своего помощника Робина, это еще ничего не значит. Просто я люблю Бэтмена, чувак.

Скотт посмотрел на него фирменным «я знаю, что ты врешь» взглядом, промолчав.

− И вообще, − продолжил Стайлз. – думаешь, если я отсосу какому-то альфе, то он сразу начнет со мной встречаться?

− Я этого не говорил.

Стайлз задумался. Если он не может найти себе никого открыто, то может ему стоит воспользоваться услугами проститута? Но где шанс, что несовершеннолетнего клиента не пошлют куда подальше?

Вечером, устроив себе очередной сеанс дрочки под порно, он нашел интересное видео. Молодой омега зашел в темную комнату, в которой находилась ширма с круглым отверстием примерно на уровне пояса. Тут же в дырке показался крупный, длинный член с красными оттянутыми яйцами. Омега сел на корточки и пальцами прошелся по члену, а затем заглотил его наполовину и начал сосать, другой рукой сжимая вспухшие яйца.

Член Стайлза дернулся, а рот наполнился слюной. Смотря как активно сосет омега, поскуливая от удовольствия, ему самому захотелось попробовать на вкус член. Десять минут спустя, громкий рык альфы возвестил о том, что тот на  самом пике удовольствия. Омега отстранился, и белые струйки оросили его лицо. Стайлз кончил в тот же миг.

***

Теперь порно с минетом стали самыми просматриваемыми в копилке видеозаписей Стайлза. Он часто лежал на кровати и представлял, как берет в рот твердый член, сосет головку, оттягивает мошонку и так заводился, что кончал, потираясь о простыню ноющим членом. Стайлзу срочно нужен был кто-то, на ком он опробует свои фантазии. Но где взять такого альфу, если почти каждый в городе знал, чьим сыном он был?

Как-то утром Стайлз как обычно спустился на завтрак. Отец сидел за столом с чашкой кофе в руках и читал газету. Стайлз сел и воткнул вилку в толстый румяный панкейк, политый кленовым сиропом.

− Как дела в школе, ребенок?

− Пап… я не ребенок, мне скоро 18.

−  9 месяцев это не скоро, Стайлз. И не увиливай от ответа.

− Ладно. Все нормально. Тест по истории я написал на «А», по физике и химии на «В», а по литературе нам задали  эссе на свободную тему по современным писателям и я выбрал труды С. Кинга. Буду описывать влияние «Кладбища домашних животных» на подростков омег.

Шериф поперхнулся. Стайлз знал, как обескуражить отца, чтоб тот перестал задавать ненужные вопросы.

Допив кофе, он отложил газету, поцеловал Стайлза в макушку, попросил его не перенапрягаться и обязательно выпить таблетки.

Стайлз улыбнулся и кивнул. Взгляд зацепился за объявление на странице газеты. На красном фоне белыми буквами было написано об открытии в их городе первого секс-кинотеатра. Ниже указана дата открытия, через неделю, и адрес веб-сайта.

Заинтересовавшись, Стайлз кинулся наверх в комнату, быстро вбивая в строку название сайта. Выяснилось, что кинотеатр предлагает просмотр разнообразных эротических и порно фильмов на любой, даже самый извращенный вкус. Рассчитан на 12 человек, плюс имеются отдельные кабинки с приватным доступом и, о боже, с использованием отверстий в стенках кабинки.  Уши Стайлза стремительно покраснели. Нетрудно догадаться, с какой целью там проделаны эти отверстия. Политика кинотеатра гарантировала анонимность и безопасность (на входе предусматривался автомат по продаже презервативов). При мысли о том, что какой-нибудь альфа просунет туда свой член, а Стайлз опустится на колени и отсосет, омегу накрыла волна возбуждения и  из  дырки  тут  же потекла смазка. Стайлз заставил себя успокоиться. Он обязательно сходит туда и сделает этот чертов минет левому чуваку, лишив себя девственности (хотя бы оральной).

***

Прошло три недели, но Стайлз так и не решился сходить в «кино». Учеба отнимала много времени, отец по вечерам был дома, а днем пойти туда он не мог, так как боялся наткнуться на кого-нибудь знакомого, что было маловероятно, ведь кинотеатр находился на другом конце города, ближе к лесной зоне. Да и зачем Скотту с Эллисон вообще туда идти, если секс у них был регулярным и не только в течку. Стайлз задумался над тем, кто вообще мог пойти в секс-кинотеатр? Старый извращенец? Или такой же девственник как он, отчаявшийся найти партнера по сексу? Или какой-нибудь урод со шрамами по всему телу, на которого взглянуть без тошноты страшно?

Стайлз мотнул головой.  Если он продолжит в том же духе, то точно никуда не пойдет и навсегда останется неудачником-онанистом.

В пятницу вечером Стайлз узнал, что отец (неужели!?) взял ночные смены и уже сегодня собирался на первую из них.

Стайлз мысленно станцевал нижний брейк и с невозмутимым лицом пожелал отцу удачи, строго настрого заставив его пообещать, не есть жирную пищу. Дождавшись, когда машина шерифа отъедет достаточно далеко, он переоделся в черную толстовку с капюшоном взамен красной, слишком приметной, и подбежал к своему джипу. Получив права год назад, Стайлз с гордостью гонял на ней по округе, распугав всех собак сигналами клаксона.

Подъехав по нужному адресу, Стайлз решил перестраховаться и припарковался в самом конце улицы, а затем пешком дошел до кинотеатра.

Синяя вывеска блестела витиеватой надписью «Секс-кино». Справа от входа находился кондомат и Стайлз, оглянувшись по сторонам, с облегчением не заметив никого, вытащил пару монет. Автомат пропищал и выдал ему красную квадратную упаковку презервативов с банановым вкусом. Стайлз решил подстраховаться и купил еще одну. Вдруг извращенец, с которым у него пройдет сеанс одновременного «просмотра» не догадается взять презик? Или презик случайно порвется, и тогда Стайлз, вуаля, достанет еще один. Успокоив себя таким образом, омега вошел в темное помещение. Администратор-бета примерно 25-ти лет  вежливо поинтересовался, какой сеанс желает посетить Стайлз.

− Я бы хотел в приват-комнату, – заикаясь, произнес Стайлз.

− Приват стоит 30 долларов.

− Ого! – хорошо, что у Стайлза с рождества остались отложенные на новую приставку деньги, которые, к счастью, он взял с собой, иначе пришлось бы возвращаться ни с чем.

Стайлз протянул деньги и администратор невозмутимо продолжил: «С кем желаете соседствовать? С бетой, альфой, омегой?»

Казалось, этому бете было абсолютно наплевать на то, что происходило в этом кинотеатре. Видимо, сюда, за месяц с момента открытия, заходила куча извращенцев. Стайлз вздрогнул и решительно произнес: «С альфой».

– Вам повезло, буквально полчаса назад одну кабинку занял альфа. Я провожу вас.

Стайлз проследовал за бетой по длинному коридору с множеством дверей. Замерев на предпоследней, он обернулся и добавил: «Все комнаты звуконепроницаемы. Внутри расположен монитор с пультом, удобное кресло и все необходимые атрибуты. Вы можете выбрать любой фильм из списка предложенных. По окончанию фильма загорится красная лампа и вам необходимо будет покинуть комнату. Желаю приятного просмотра!»

Стайлз поежился. Что еще за необходимые атрибуты? Плетки? Зажимы? Эрекционное кольцо?

Он толкнул дверь и зашел в полутемное помещение. На стене висел большой экран с включенным меню списка фильмов. Напротив стояли кресло и столик, на котором лежал пульт, влажные и сухие салфетки, бутылка воды.

С правой стороны в стене он увидел круглое отверстие примерно 8 дюймов в диаметре, которое было зашторено синей тканью. Стайлз подошел к столу и тут же глотнул воды. Его начало немного трясти.

Наугад нажав кнопку на пульте и запустив фильм, он уселся в кресло. Верхний свет погас, тут же включилась нижняя подсветка по всему периметру комнаты.

Стайлз сжал руки коленями. На экране появилось изображение высокого черноволосого альфы в форме полицейского, стоящего около машины омеги, которую он только что остановил. Омега, изящный блондин в светло-коричневых брюках и белой рубашке с коротким рукавом, вежливо улыбнулся полицейскому и принялся доказывать, что не превышал скорость. Альфа нахмурился и сказал, что придется выписать штраф.

 Омега сбивчиво пояснил, что денег с собой не взял и попросил о другом способе оплаты. Альфа хитро улыбнулся и стал расстегивать ширинку, вытаскивая свой возбужденный орган.

Стайлз начал возбуждаться, расстегивая собственные джинсы и оглаживая отвердевший член. Его запах усилился. Омега даже позабыл о том, зачем он изначально пришел сюда, как вдруг услышал хриплый рык с правой стороны. Он вздрогнул и подошел к тому самому отверстию у стены. Стайлз присел на корточки и аккуратно отодвинул занавеску. В комнате с такой же нижней подсветкой сидел альфа. Кресло было отодвинуто в сторону и альфу, а судя по крышесносному запаху хвои, это был именно он, не было видно. Рука альфы быстро двигалась вверх вниз, надрачивая член. Стайлз отпрянул и по инерции уселся на задницу. Судя по силуэту, альфа был молодым. Это немного успокаивало. Запах хвои осел в подкорке и возбуждение окатило новой волной.

Шторка вновь отодвинулась и оттуда послышался низкий голос:

– Эй! Ты омега?

Глупый вопрос. Да Стайлз течет как последняя шлюха только от запаха этого альфы. Неужели он не почуял?

– Конечно омега. Ты что не чувствуешь меня?  – проговорил Стайлз, чуть приподнимаясь. И я хочу тебя, чувак, добавил он про себя.

Вопрос остался без ответа, но вместо этого в отверстие просунулся толстый охрененно-большой! член альфы.

Глаза Стайлза расширились, а пульс подскочил, наверное, до 200-т ударов в минуту. В полутемном помещении Стайлз сидел на полу со спущенными штанами, а прямо в 20 дюймах от него покачивался возбужденный член альфы с крупными тугими яичками.

– Детка, хочешь взять его в рот? – послышался все тот же вибрирующий голос.

 Стайлз тут же часто-часто закивал, а потом опомнился, ведь альфа его не видел.

– Да, чувак, – прохрипел он и потянулся к члену.

Он придвинулся ближе, взял его в руку. На ощупь тот был гладким, бархатистым. Стайлз огладил член по всей длине и осторожно отодвинул крайнюю плоть. Большая головка поблескивала от света экрана, на котором уже вовсю трахались полицейский и автомобилист.

Второй рукой Стайлз огладил яйца и сжал их в кулаке. Альфа забормотал что-то и толкнулся в руку омеги. Стайлз намек понял и провел языком вдоль головки. Зажав ладонью ствол, он начал двигать рукой в такт облизыванию головки. Затем кончиком языка пощекотал дырочку уретры и взял член в рот. Ощущения были непривычными, но отвращения не вызывали. Стайлз задвигал головой, проталкивая пенис глубже в рот.

Альфа тоже стал двигаться.

– Блять! Даа... – прохрипел он, вбиваясь в горло Стайлза.

Губы уже саднили и держать рот открытым становилось сложнее. Стайлз стал мять в руке яйца альфы и пощипывать их. Судя по звукам, издаваемым альфой, он делал все правильно.

Собственная задница хлюпала от смазки, а член ныл от напряжения. Стайлз решил сжать губы сильнее и заставить этого альфу кончить. Сил терпеть больше не было.

 Быстро задвигав головой, Стайлз застонал от перевозбуждения. И тут альфа не выдержал и с гортанным рыком излился. Струя спермы брызнула в рот, узел тут же набух, Стайлз поперхнулся и вытащил член изо рта.

Несколько капель упало на пол. Стайлз провел рукой по собственному члену и кончил следом. Альфа за стеной часто дышал. Он убрал обмягший орган с раздувшемся узлом из отверстия. Запоздало омеге пришла мысль о презервативах, но дело уже было сделано.

Поэтому чуть отойдя от оргазма, он проговорил:

− Чувак, надеюсь у тебя нет венерических заболеваний? Не хотелось бы проснуться утром с бородавками на лице или еще какой хренью.

− Если такое случится, можешь подать на меня в суд, – через минуту отозвался альфа.

Стайлз фыркнул и взял  со стола салфетки, оттирая сперму с пальцев и члена.

Видимо альфа за стеной делал тоже самое. Мысли в голове омеги наконец-то зашевелились. Он отсосал какому-то неизвестному охрененно вкусно пахнущему, с большим членом! чуваку в комнате секс-кинотеатра! Он сделал минет альфе! И, о боже, он  только что лишился оральной девственности! И альфе понравилось (если бы нет, он бы не кончил так быстро, верно?) Стайлз мог собой гордиться.

Стайлз настолько погрузился в свои размышления, что очнулся только от недовольного возгласа.

− Эй! Ты слышишь меня?

− Да.

− Не хочешь повторить?

− Чувак, это было бы круто.

− Ты сможешь прийти сюда через два дня в это же время?

Отец Стайлза всю неделю в ночную, так что да, черт возьми.

− Смогу.

− Отлично. Я займу эту же комнату, 25, и попрошу, чтобы твою никто не занимал, – откликнулся альфа.

− Ага, – только и смог выговорить Стайлз.

Альфа больше ничего не сказал. Скорее всего, ушел. Стайлз хотел было выйти следом, чтобы посмотреть, как выглядит его «любовник (приятель по отсосу?)», на тот случай, вдруг он урод или еще что, но потом передумал.  Если этот «мистер рычаще-сексуальный голос» увидит Стайлза, и поймет, что тот школьник-неудачник, несуразный невзрачный омега, то наверняка не захочет иметь с ним ничего общего. Стайлз не хотел лишиться единственного шанса хоть на какую-то сексуальную жизнь. Поэтому он дождался конца фильма, и только потом покинул кинотеатр.

***

Все выходные Стайлз пребывал в восторженном состоянии, не переставая думать о случившемся. Изумительный запах вкупе с толстым, гладким членом альфы заставлял  дырочку сладко сжиматься в предвкушении. Стайлз мечтал о том, как альфа засунет в него свое орудие и будет быстро и жестко трахать. Член Стайлза стоял колом, поэтому дрочить приходилось по три-четыре раза в день, засовывая в мокрую дырку сразу два пальца, хотя до течки было еще больше месяца.

Омега при этом не мог не думать о загадочном незнакомце-извращенце. Безусловно, альфа был молод, высок и крепко сложен. Большего рассмотреть ему не удалось, но и этого с лихвой хватало для сексуальных фантазий подростка.

Так что вечером понедельника Стайлз ехал в кинотеатр в прекрасном настроении. Все прошло по тому же сценарию. Стайлз зашел, включил фильм и подошел к отверстию в стене. Альфа уже был там, причем снова в боевой готовности. Стайлз, наученный опытом порнухи, с энтузиазмом принялся за дело. Альфа снова рычал, матерился и спустил в рот Стайлза довольно таки быстро. Как только омега дочиста вылизал член и хотел додрочить себе, альфа проговорил:

− Детка, хочешь, помогу?

Стайлз замешкался, но тут в дырку просунулась широкая ладонь и подтянула его за бедро ближе. Тут же член омеги оказался во влажном, жарком плену рта незнакомца. Стайлз пошатнулся и чуть не упал от невероятных нахлынувших ощущений. Уши заложило, и Стайлз, облокотившись на стену, застонал. Язык альфы умело обводил по кругу головку, рука мяла яички. Смазка начала стекать по бедрам, Стайлз скулил и работал бедрами навстречу альфе. Он никогда еще не испытывал ничего подобного, хотелось трахать этот рот вечно.

Не успев предупредить, омега кончил. Одежда липла к коже, дышать было трудно и Стайлзу потребовалась вся выдержка, чтобы не упасть на пол. Альфа, на удивление, не возмутился и молча проглотил всю сперму.

− Ты очень сладкий, детка.

− О, ты тоже очень горяч, чувак. Ты был на высоте, определенно, десять из десяти. Знаешь, я вообще-то не шлюха, и не отсасываю всем подряд, − говорить о том, что это первый в его жизни минет было стремно. − но твой член, это лучшее, что я видел за свою жизнь. С таким прибором ты точно мог бы сниматься в порно. В смысле, я не хотел сказать, что ты проститут или что-то вроде того..но мы в секс-кинотеатре, чувак. Ты можешь найти себе кого угодно, и никто не откажет. Ну если конечно ты не урод, в чем я конечно очень сомневаюсь. Зачем  тебе вообще ходить в такие места? Ладно, я… − Стайлза понесло, но он вовремя  успел прикусить язык, пока не выболтал все свои секреты.

Собеседник на эту тираду ничего не сказал. Было слышно только его размеренное дыхание.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем альфа заговорил.

 − Мне понравилось. Не хочешь встретиться со мной в более подходящем месте?

− Да, я хочу, чувак. Дай мне свой номер, − Стайлз чуть не запрыгал от восторга. Альфа продиктовал ему заветные цифры.

− Слушай, я конечно понимаю, здесь предусмотрена анонимность и все такое, но раз мы с тобой итак встретимся, не против, если я увижу тебя?

− Выходи и увидишь, − хмыкнул альфа.

Стайлз быстро привел себя в порядок, пригладил волосы, и вышел в коридор. Рядом с ним стоял высокий, широкоплечий альфа в кожаной куртке. Черные волосы, длинный, ровный нос, щетина на лице, не может быть.

Стайлз замер как кролик перед удавом и в шоке открыл рот.

− О боже, ты..

Альфа свел брови и нахмурился. Стайлз развернулся и со всех ног умчался прочь.

***

Как он добрался до дома, Стайлз не понял. Омегу трясло от страха. Таинственным альфой его мечты оказался Дерек Хейл. Твою мать.

Семейство Хейлов знал каждый в городе. Они владели сетью ресторанов, кафе, автозаправок и еще кучей того, о чем Стайлз и не догадывался. У Тима и Талии Хейл было трое детей: старшая Лора, средний Дерек, и младшая Кора. Лоре было уже 25, она была омегой и успешным адвокатом в Нью-Йорке. Кора, тоже омега, еще училась в средней школе, а Дерек…

Дерек Хейл был темной личностью. Он был студентом университета, в прошлом неплохо играл в лакросс, имел бешеную популярность, а еще был местным хулиганом и дебоширом. В школе он несколько раз встревал в драки, которые заканчивались разборками в полицейском участке шерифа Стилински, разбивал тачки, и даже отправил какого-то альфу на больничную койку, сломав тому руку и разбив нос. Каждый раз ему удавалось выбраться сухим из передряг, благо родители поспособствовали. Став студентом, он переехал, и долгое время о нем ничего не было слышно.

Стайлзу стало стыдно. Что мог подумать этот альфа-качок Дерек Хейл, когда увидел перед собой не ладного, нежного омежку, а нескладного подростка с кучей родинок и в толстовке? Стайлз решил, что поступил правильно, сбежав. Так удалось избежать кучи неловкостей и ненужных слов типа «Так мне отсасывал вот этот школьник? Пожалуй, я пойду».

 Хотя Дерек навряд ли ответил бы так, но с другой стороны, Стайлз и не был с ним знаком (ага, как же), да и подсознание рисовало ужасающие картины унижения в свой адрес, а этого ему с лихвой хватало и в школе.

Стайлз лежал на кровати, уткнувшись носом в подушку и сопел. Есть хотелось неимоверно, но он боялся, что альфа может объявиться у него на кухне и…

Раздавшаяся мелодия входящей смс вывела Стайлз из рефлексии. Он осторожно взял в руки телефон и провел по экрану.

"Встретимся завтра в кафе «Рив» в 18.30".

О. Мой. Бог. Это свидание? Или его будут бить? Стайлз нервно рассмеялся. Идти или не идти?

***

Стайлз теребил край красной рубашки, которую он выбирал в течение часа кручения возле зеркала, и озирался по сторонам. Он сидел в указанном в сообщении кафе, поджидая Дерека. Альфа опаздывал. На 15 минут, но все же… Стайлз как придурок пришел на полчаса раньше, и был уверен, что Дерек хотя бы придет вовремя.

Омега заказал себе молочный коктейль и шумно тянул напиток из трубочки, когда дверь, наконец, открылась, и  появился альфа. Дерек был одет в ту же кожаную куртку, белую футболку и темно-синие джинсы. И это не могло скрыть его упругих накаченных мышц, вызывающих у Стайлза обильное слюноотделение.

Альфа уверенно сел напротив Стайлза и принялся его разглядывать. Лицо омеги тут же покраснело. Еще никто не пялился на него так откровенно. Стайлз  решительно отодвинул выпитый стаканчик в сторону.

− Ты опоздал, чувак. И заметь, это не я пригласил тебя на эту встречу, а ТЫ. Я понимаю, что ты супер-горячий альфа, и познакомились мы весьма необычным способом, но это не дает тебе право...

− Успокойся, Стайлз.

Стайлз округлил глаза. Дерек  по-прежнему оставался невозмутимым. 

− Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?

− Я проследил за тобой. Когда мы встретились во второй раз, я захотел узнать, с кем имею дело. Шериф знает как ты развлекаешься, Стилински? – Дерек ехидно усмехнулся.

− Да ты.. да я вообще ни с кем! – возмущенно пропищал Стайлз. – Ты мудак, Хейл!

− Кто-то еще минуту назад возмущался, что мы не знакомы официально, но ты тоже знаешь, как меня зовут, – альфа выразительно приподнял брови. Его ярко зеленые глаза на миг блеснули.

Омега судорожно выдохнул.

− Тебя  здесь знает каждая собака. И вообще, зачем ты меня позвал?

− Я хотел познакомиться с тобой поближе.

− Я тебе отсосал, куда уж ближе? − надулся Стайлз. Он сам не понимал, какого черта хамит, но ничего не мог поделать.

− А может я хочу большего? − альфа дотронулся до руки Стайлза и сжал ее в ладони.

Омега вздрогнул, не отрывая взгляда от альфы.

− Прости, что опоздал. Пришлось заехать на заправку. Давай закажем что-нибудь поесть, если ты не против.

Стайлз кивнул. Он выбрал себе салат, картошку фри, большой кусок шоколадного чизкейка и чай. Дерек заказал карбонару и кофе.

Нервничая, Стайлз начал рассказывать о занятиях в школе, своих друзьях: Скотте, Эллисон, Лидии и даже придурке Уиттморе, так что когда им принесли заказ, Дерек знал о нем все, почти все.

− Ты всегда так много болтаешь? − ухмыльнулся альфа.

− У меня СДВГ. Я не могу сосредоточиться на чем-то одном дольше 20 минут, − Стайлз хотел было обидеться на тупую подколку, но передумал, следя за тем как, сексуально поедает Дерек спагетти, всысывая их в рот. Божественный рот, который так и молил, чтобы его поцеловали.

Дерек чуть вскинул бровь, продолжая есть.

− Не так давно ты здорово был сосредоточен на моем члене.

Стайлз чуть не поперхнулся и покраснел.

− Ты не мог бы говорить потише, Дерек. Мы в общественном месте.

− Мне нравится смущать тебя, детка.

− Расскажи лучше, ты надолго в городе? Ты же учился в университете? – перевел омега тему.

− Я выпустился месяц назад. Теперь хочу занять место в одном из филиалов отца. Буду работать в финансовом отделе.

− Круто, − Стайлз отчетливо ощутил их разное социальное положение. Дерек Хейл − молодой, богатый, красивый альфа. Зачем ему такой как он? Просто позабавиться?

Стайлз совсем сник и к концу ужина вяло отвечал что-то невпопад. Дерек смерил его хмурым взглядом и расплатившись, за руку потащил к выходу.

− Куда ты меня тащишь? Я не хочу никуда идти.

Никак не отреагировав, альфа запихнул его в свой Камаро! и завел двигатель. Стайлз отвернулся к окну. Его машина осталась на парковке, и позже придется вернуться за ней.

Въехав на лесную тропу, Дерек повернул голову и сказал: «Что случилось, Стайлз?»

− Ничего.

− Я тебя обидел?

− Нет.

− Тогда какого черта ты полвечера игнорировал меня? – вскинулся Дерек, хватая Стайлз за плечо.

− А тебе не все ли равно? Что, решил позабавиться со мной? Надо же, супер крутой Хейл позвал на свидание неудачника Стайлза и он теперь должен растечься лужицей у твоих ног?

− Заткнись, – Дерек придвинулся вплотную и накрыл наглый рот поцелуем, жестко сминая губы омеги. Стайлз округлил глаза и хотел взбрыкнуть, но поцелуй лишил его всяких сил и он обмяк, руками притягивая Дерека за шею. Альфа протиснул язык в его рот, сталкиваясь с языком Стайлза, проводя по зубам и небу. Стайлз застонал, его накрыло таким сильным возбуждением, что он точно бы упал, если бы стоял. Дерек ладонями шарил по его спине, забираясь под рубашку, стискивал бока и пробирался к ложбинке ягодиц. Поцелуями он спустился на шею и теперь смачно засасывал нежную кожу Стайлза, который постоянно повторял его имя, цепляясь за плечи альфы. Член стоял колом, а вход давно увлажнился.

Запах обоих усилился и Дерек, посасывая мочку уха Стайлза, прошептал: «Детка, если мы сейчас не остановимся, то я трахну тебя прямо здесь».

− Хочу тебя, Дерек, пожалуйста. – прохныкал Стайлз. Дерек зарычал и в миг расстегнул ширинку его джинс, стягивая трусы и освобождая торчащий розово-бежевый член омеги.

Не дав опомниться, Дерек заглотил его до основания, интенсивно посасывая. Стайлза скрутило и выгнуло, не прошло и минуты. Оргазм оглушил его и он обессилено откинулся на сиденье. Дерек дочиста вылизал все, и притянул его для поцелуя. Стайлз вяло отвечал, все еще пребывая в  посторгазменном мареве.

Когда Стайлз наконец очнулся, Дерек спокойно сидел рядом, в застегнутой куртке, с отчетливо видимым бугром в штанах.

− А ты? Я могу…

− Я перетерплю, не волнуйся. Скажи свой адрес, я подвезу тебя.

Стайлз не стал сопротивляться. Доехав до дома, омега не утерпел и спросил.

− Так мы теперь вместе?

Дерек закатил глаза.

− Да, мы вместе.

Когда Стайлз уже хотел выйти из машины, Дерек взял его за руку.

− Стайлз. Чтобы больше никаких секс-кинотеатров.

Стайлз улыбнулся и чмокнул его в губы.

***

Стайлз закусил нижнюю губу и нажал кнопку отправить. Он расслабленно лежал на животе с телефоном в руках, болтая пятками в воздухе.

Понадобилось целых десять минут, прежде чем ответ пришел.

«Нет».

Серьезно? Ноги Стайлза перестали выписывать восьмерки и упали на кровать. Они с Дереком встречались уже три недели, хотя за это время виделись всего дважды. Это было связано с тем, что Дерек начал работать и только вникал в суть дел.

В первый раз они сходили в кинотеатр (обычный), а потом в машине отдрочили друг другу, а в другой раз гуляли в парке и ели мороженое. Желание просто бурлило в крови, но Дерек почему-то не спешил трахнуть его по-настоящему.

Стайлза это возмущало. Он встречался с самым сексуальным альфой Бикон-Хиллса, все еще оставаясь девственником. Когда же он написал Дереку о том, чтобы встретиться у него дома, тот почему-то отказался.

«Почему?»

«Я еще не закончил ремонт в лофте. Прости, Стайлз, в ближайшее время мы не сможем увидеться, завал на работе. Я позвоню тебе позже».

Стайлз раздраженно кинул телефон в сторону. Дерек кидал его в самый неподходящий момент. Скоро должна была начаться течка, которую он планировал провести со своим альфой, а не страдать от боли, как в прошлый раз. Дерек недавно приобрел лофт недалеко от фирмы Хейлов и теперь либо работал, либо участвовал в ремонте своего нового дома.

Стайлз мечтал посмотреть на его жилище, но пока не будет закончена вся отделка, альфа не соглашался приглашать его к себе.

Стайлз устал мучиться от неудовлетворения, поэтому принял предложение Скотта и Эллисон сходить в боулинг. Конечно же, друг знал, что он вступил в отношения и лишь усмехнулся, одаривая его «я же говорил тебе» взглядом, когда Стайлз поведал ему о Дереке. Разумеется, способ знакомства он не назвал, соврав, что случайно столкнулся с ним в кафе, где Стайлз пролил на альфу кофе, что вполне вписывалось в его поведение.

Стайлз продул с разгромным счетом в 200 очков, лишь пару раз сделав страйк, Скотт за две игры набрал 507 очков, а Эллисон 380. Они перекусили в местном Макдональдсе и  вышли на улицу. Скотт о чем-то болтал с Эллисон, приобняв ее за талию и уже ничего не замечал, а Стайлз молча шел за ними до парковки. Повернув голову, он вдруг наткнулся на знакомое хмурое выражение лица. В кофейне рядом с торговым центром за столиком возле окна сидел Дерек. В компании  двух девушек. Стайлз спрятался за ближайшее дерево и осторожно выглянул. Определить, какой статус они имели, было невозможно, но судя по хохочущей блондинке, вероятно, ровеснице Дерека, сидящей слева от него, это была омега. Напротив него сидела брюнетка, намного младше Дерека, которая ела пирожное и активно ему что-то доказывала. Блондинка же,  улыбаясь, без конца дотрагивалась до рук Дерека и постоянно ему что-то нашептывала на ухо.

Стайлз сжал кулаки. Его охватила такая ярость, что он чуть было не ринулся к ним, чтобы двинуть по наглой роже, но чудом сдержался. Теперь понятно, почему Дерек отказывался с ним встречаться. Они были настоящими красотками и явно виделись не в первый раз. Наверняка одну из них он трахает. Конечно, альфа не мог так долго быть без секса и обходиться лишь минетами. Чертов Хейл!

Стайлз ведь влюбился в него по уши, а тот в открытую гуляет от него. Слезы тут же заслонили обзор, и Стайлз быстрым шагом дошел до парковки.

Взволнованные Скотт и Эллисон стали расспрашивать его о причине задержки, но он лишь отмахнулся и всю дорогу молчал.

Вечером он пытался сделать домашнее задание, но зависал над первым же параграфом учебника и забив, свалился в постель, забывшись мутным сном.

На утро Стайлз проснулся совершенно разбитым, делать ничего не хотелось, а уж идти в школу и подавно. Омега уже хотел было соврать отцу о мнимом недомогании, но почувствовал, что в этом нет необходимости. Ему действительно нездоровилось, поясницу заломило, а низ живота скрутило болью. Течка.

Стайлз выпил подавляющую таблетку и сообщил отцу, что останется дома.

Позавтракав, он отзвонился Скотту, и снова лег в постель. От Дерека ничего не было.

Боль почти прошла, но на душе было паршиво. Стайлз не мог поверить, что Дерек ему изменял, но судя по тому, что в последнее время он его почти игнорировал, это вполне могло быть правдой. Стайлз всхлипнул. Да, он всегда был сильным, мог заткнуть любого за пояс, не боялся показаться смешным, и с достоинством переносил отказы альф, но Дерек за короткое время сумел проникнуть слишком глубоко. Сдерживать слезы стало невозможным.

Он так мечтал провести эту течку с альфой, но видимо, судьбе было угодно снова дать ему пинка.

Истерика продлилась недолго. Стайлз привычно открыл на ноутбуке папку с любимым порно, возбуждение снова давало о себе знать. Между ног скопилась влага, и Стайлз, яростно дроча одной рукой член, пальцы второй пропихнул в мокрое отверстие. Вход саднил, и  тело просило крупный член альфы, но Стайлз старался изо всех сил отогнать мысли о Дереке.

Телефон на тумбочке завибрировал, но омегу уже захвалило марево течки, напрочь оглушая от посторонних звуков.

Следующие четыре дня слились в один кошмарный сон. Стайлз дрочил, трахал себя сначала пальцами, затем вибратором и кончал раз за разом. Отец оставлял под дверью поднос с едой, к которой Стайлз почти не притрагивался.

На пятый день он почувствовал себя легче. С удовольствием набросившись на завтрак, Стайлз откинулся на подушки и взял телефон. Он давно разрядился, поэтому омега воткнул зарядку в розетку и включил его. Спустя минуту посыпались сообщения о куче пропущенных звонков и смс от Дерека. Стайлз хмыкнул. 36 вызовов и 13 смс? Неужели?

Он включил переписку.

«Стайлз, возьми трубку», «Что-то случилось?», «Где ты?», «Стайлз, почему ты не отвечаешь, обиделся?», «Извини, я был занят на работе, ты же знаешь, что у меня ни минуты свободной нет», «Когда перестанешь дуться, перезвони».

Эти сообщения пришли в первый день течки. Стайлз едва удержался, чтобы не разбить телефон. Дерек ему бессовестно врал.

Следующие смс пришли спустя два дня.

«Стайлз, это уже не смешно. С тобой все в порядке? Просто дай знать, что у тебя все хорошо», «Детка, я был в твоей школе и мне сказали, что ты болеешь. Ты простудился? Просто возьми трубку, когда тебе полегчает», «Я скучаю».

Стайлз бы прослезился, если бы не был так зол. Дерек ни разу не писал ему больше пяти слов, и эта многословность сейчас обескураживала.

«Я сегодня был возле твоего дома, пока шерифа не было дома. У тебя течка. Я еле сдержался, чтобы не вышибить дверь», «Ты поэтому не хотел говорить со мной?», «Знаешь, я не говорил тебе, но у меня еще ни разу не было парня-омеги. Я всегда встречался только с девушками. Когда я вернулся в Бикон-Хиллс, то не был настроен на какие бы то ни было отношения. Тогда я переживал болезненный разрыв с бывшей и ничего не хотел, поэтому и пошел в тот кинотеатр, чтобы расслабиться. Когда я почуял твой запах, то чуть не рехнулся, на меня еще никто не действовал так сильно. Я сразу понял, что ты еще невинен, но ты так старался, когда делал минет, что я не смог отказать себе в следующей встрече. И я тоже в первый раз делал кому-то минет. Так что, детка, ты для меня первый, во всем».

Стайлз едва дышал, на лице выступил пот, а руки задрожали. Как же хотелось поверить Дереку, но он же видел его в том кафе с девушками.

Телефон разразился мелодией. Стайлз вздрогнул и поглядел на экран. Дерек. Боже.

Пальцы судорожно нажали на вызов.

– Да?

– Стайлз. Слава богу. Я так волновался. Как ты? – в голосе Дерека чувствовалось волнение и облегчение.

– Я в порядке. Правда. Течка закончилась.

– Хорошо. Почему ты не отвечал мне?

– Чувак, у меня была течка! – выделив последнее слово, произнес Стайлз. – мне как-то было не до телефона. Тем более, она началась неожиданно и я не успел…

– Не ври мне, ты мог бы послать  смс.  Что случилось на самом деле?

– Эмм. Давай лучше встретимся вечером и поговорим.

– Хорошо, я заеду за тобой в 7.

– Окей. До встречи.

– До вечера, Стайлз.

Устало плюхнувшись на кровать, Стайлз прижал руки к груди, чтобы унять скачущее сердце. Дерека нужно вывести на чистую воду.

***

Стайлз сказал отцу, что будет у Скотта. Дерек приехал вовремя и открыв ему дверь, усадил на сиденье. Омега молчал, отвернувшись к окну, а альфа не спешил говорить первым. Автомобиль остановился напротив двухэтажного  кирпичного дома. Дерек припарковался и вышел из машины. Стайлз последовал за ним. Они поднялись на второй этаж  и зашли в квартиру.

Лофт Дерека был небольшим: диван, стоящий рядом с ним на тумбочке телевизор, кухня, и чуть дальше кровать. Стайлз сглотнул и уставился на Дерека. Тот не был ничуть взволнован или смущен. Сев на диван, он похлопал рядом с собой, приглашая Стайлза присоединиться.

Фыркнув, Стайлз сложил руки на груди и присел на самый край.

− И многих омег ты сюда приводил? – начал атаку Стайлз. Дерек хищно оскалился и едва не зарычал.

− Никого, ты же знаешь я только недавно приобрел эту квартиру. Стайлз, объясни уже, что тебя не устраивает?

− Можешь не прикидываться невинным агнцем божьим. Ты начал игнорировать меня и не отвечать на смс, и я верил, что ты действительно много «работаешь», – Стайлз показал пальцами кавычки. – но потом я увидел тебя в компании двух омег-девушек. Что, скажешь такого не было? Ты изменял мне. Конечно, кому нужен неудачник парень, когда вокруг куча красивых девчонок.

− Стой. Притормози, где ты говоришь меня видел? – Стайлз закатил глаза.

− В кафе недалеко от торгового центра. Неделю назад.

Дерек сосредоточенно поскреб подбородок и вдруг… улыбнулся. Стайлза неимоверно взбесило это откровенное насмехательство, и он кинулся к Дереку, пытаясь его придушить. Дерек мгновенно сориентировался и перехватив его руки, подмял под себя. Стайлз забрыкался, но Дерек укусил его ухо и выдохнул: «Успокойся, Стайлз. Это были мои сестры». И тут же перешел поцелуями на его шею.

Стайлх замер и перестал отбиваться, смирно лежа под внушительным телом, чувствуя  мурашки по всему телу. Он вдруг вспомнил, что те девушки действительно чем-то были схожи с Дереком, и проклял себя за свою глупость. Они могли провести вместе течку, а вместо этого…

− Тогда почему ты не хотел трахнуть меня?

Дерек крепче прижался к нему и Стайлз почувствовал его внушительный твердый член. Продолжая терзать его шею, Дерек засосал кожу чуть ниже уха и произнес: «Я очень хотел и сейчас просто безумно хочу». Он с видимым сожалением оторвался от Стайлза и помог ему сесть. Запах возбуждения окутывал их с головой.

− Я писал тебе, что еще никогда не спал с парнем-омегой и боялся навредить тебе.

Стайлз удивленно замер.

− Ты не мог сказать это раньше? Я думал, что не интересен тебе.

− Стайлз, мы познакомились, когда ты сделал мне минет. Как ты мог меня не интересовать? – рука Дерека легла на коленку Стайлза.

Омега ощутимо расслабился.

− А теперь?

− Что теперь?

− Ты больше не боишься трахнуть меня?

− Ты нарываешься?

− А если да?

Дерек вновь опрокинул его на спину и припал к губам. Руки Стайлза блуждали по крепкой спине, а ноги, разъехавшись в стороны, замкнулись на талии. Между ягодиц уже хлюпало и хотелось большего. Они судорожно стали срывать друг с друга одежду. Футболки полетели на пол. Дерек с рыком стащил джинсы Стайлза вместе с трусами. Не дав опомниться, он вобрал в рот сладко пахнущую головку. Глухо простонав, Стайлз заскреб ногтями обивку дивана, пытаясь за что-нибудь ухватиться.

Дерек, плотно обхватив член, мял его яички и вовсю оглаживал мокрое отверстие. Стайлз подавался навстречу, в голос крича его имя. Неожиданно, Дерек остановился и посмотрел на него расширившимися зрачками. Мягко поцеловав низ живота, альфа встал и взял омегу на руки, неся на кровать.

− Хочу, чтоб наш первый раз был на кровати, – прохрипел он, укладывая Сталйза на мягкое одеяло.

Стайлз вдруг покраснел. У него наконец-то будет полноценный секс.

Дерек избавился от все еще находящихся на нем джинсов и трусов и вытащил презерватив из кармана.

− Блять! – Стайлз уставился на огромный, колом стоящий член Дерека, покачивающийся перед его глазами. Он и забыл, какой у него большой. Как в него влезет это хозяйство?

Дерек хмыкнул и снова накинулся на него. Они сцеплялись языками, сплетались телами и терлись членами, пачкая животы выступающей смазкой. Дерек развел ноги Стайлза, приподнял  его задницу, и, раздвинув в стороны ягодицы, стал трахать его языком. Стайлза подкинуло на кровати. Еще никогда он не испытывал такого удовольствия от умелого языка и губ альфы. Наигравшись, Дерек смазал пальцы выступившей смазкой и осторожно ввел внутрь палец.

− Ты как? Все хорошо? – с тревогой спросил Дерек.

− Не останавливайся! – Стайлз возбужденно хныкал и сам насаживался на палец Дерека. Тот продолжал его растягивать, постепенно добавляя второй и третий палец. Когда четыре пальца свободно погружались в скользкое нутро, а Стайлз готов был вот-вот кончить, Дерек вышел из него и натянул презерватив. Приставив головку ко входу, он посмотрел ему в глаза: « Готов?».

− Да, Дерек! Давай же, быстрее!

И Дерек вошел. Сначала наполовину, осторожно протиснувшись внутрь, руками придерживая бедра Стайлза, а затем, качнув бедрами, уперся яйцами в ягодицы Стайлза и замер.

Омега вздрогнул от внезапной наполненности. Тело прошибло вспышкой боли, и он обхватил бока альфы, не давая двигаться.

− Расслабься, детка. Сейчас пройдет и будет легче. Хороший мой, – шептал Дерек ему в ухо и начал медленно толкаться.

Стайлз разомлел и почувствовал, как боль стала сменяться неописуемым наслаждением. Через некоторое время он сам подмахивал и стонал, не прекращая. Дерек рычал, кусал его шею, увеличивая темп. Подступивший оргазм заставил омегу сильно сжаться и с воем выплеснуться себе на живот. Дерек, подняв его ноги вверх, и полностью открывая вид на ходящий внутри него член, вздрогнул, и через несколько сильных фрикций, кончил.

Он тут же вышел, не дав узлу набухнуть, и лег набок, притянув к себе Стайлза. Тот еще ничего не понимал и просто обнял Дерека.

− Тебе понравилось? – через какое-то время спросил Дерек, поглаживая волосы на затылке Стайлза.

− Шутишь? Это было охуенно! Великолепно! Потрясающе! Почему ты не сцепился со мной?

− Ты еще очень узкий. Я не хотел тебя порвать.

− Ладно, может ты и прав, но в следующий раз я хочу сцепку! – Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека и улыбнулся.

− Как только познакомлюсь с твоим отцом, – отозвался Дерек.

− Ты серьезно? Он оторвет тебе яйца, когда узнает, что ты встречаешься с его несовершеннолетним сыном, – усмехнулся омега.

− Ты поможешь мне убедить его не делать этого, – альфа перевернул его и нежно дотронулся до губ.

Стайлз расплылся в улыбке, уже продумывая все варианты защиты своего альфы. Он ни за что не отпустит Дерека. Никогда.

 


End file.
